¡Mi vecino es un asesino!
by cocconnut
Summary: "A veces hay que aprender a no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, al menos que quieras verte involucrado en ellos." Fue una de las frases que su tía Mito le había dicho. Y fue una de las muchas veces que Gon le había desobedecido. Sin embargo, no se arrepiente, de nada.
1. ¡Quiero saber quién es!

Hola dulzuritas, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics... yo sólo quería dejar mi granito de arena para este pequeño fandom.  
Así que espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo :3

 _-Acepto todo tipo de críticas, sólo espero que no duela...-_

 **Hunter x Hunter es obra de Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

Los finos rayitos de sol que daban luz siempre que éste se presentaba, estaban saliendo lentamente por el horizonte alumbrando cada rincón de la ciudad de York Shin, mientras que la blanca luna desaparecía del cielo junto las estrellas. Y exactamente a esas horas, la ciudad se volvía un caos.

Las personas que dormían plácidamente en sus camas acurrucados en las mantas o con su acompañante, eran forzados a abrir los ojos y levantarse para ir a trabajar o estudiar. Todos los días de la semana eran iguales. Las bocinas de los autos no demoraban en hacerse presente y los timbres de las escuelas sonaban con su insoportable pitido.

Pero eso no era ningún problema para el pequeño pueblo alejado unos kilómetros al norte de esta ciudad. Eran muy pocos los autos que pasaban por ahí, y si lo hacían, sólo era porque se dirigían hacia la ciudad. No había escuelas ni universidades, y las personas trabajaban con sus propios cultivos o en las afueras. Todos los buenos habitantes se conocían entre sí, era un pueblo bastante unido y se ayudaban en todo lo que podían. La mayoría de las personas ya habían llegado a la tercera edad, muy pocos eran los adolescentes, y niños no habían.

Excepto por un pequeño niño que en estos exactos momentos tenía su cabecita asomada con curiosidad por la ventana del tercer piso de un edificio. El pequeño niño de unos trece años estaba observando un camión bastante grande que estaba estacionado justo en frente de _su_ edificio. Esto le extrañó un poco ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía algún tipo de automóvil pasar por ahí. Varios hombres salieron de la parte trasera del camión y empezaron a cargar distintos tipos de muebles, como si de una tienda tratase.

Otro misterioso auto llegó unos cinco minutos más tarde, pero el pequeño no pudo seguir observando ya que alguien había llamado a su puerta y tuvo que separarse de la ventana, sin poder visualizar a las dos personitas que salían del carro.

–¡Gon! ¿¡Estás ahí!? –una voz se escuchó por detrás de la puerta del departamento. Gon fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su querido amigo.

–¡Leorio! –alzó los brazos para recibir a su visitante.

El recién llegado entró al departamento y dejó unas bolsas que eran _presentes_ para el pequeño. Estos presentes eran más que nada algunos útiles de aseo como champú, jabón, pasta de diente, etcétera. También un poco de fruta y verduras.

Leorio era una persona muy preciada para Gon. Fue su primer amigo y persona en conocer desde que llegó al pueblo. Lo recibió de una muy buena manera y lo cuidó. No podía darle muchos lujos, pues Leorio trabajaba en un pequeño consultorio que se ubicaba en el pueblo, y los fines de semana iba a la ciudad para atender en su consulta. De esa forma ganaba el dinero necesario para poder vivir solo.

Pero desde que Gon había llegado, Leorio se esforzó mucho más para atender al niño. Gon no podía trabajar a su edad, por lo tanto, no podía ganar dinero y el pequeño vivía solo. Aunque las bondadosas personas del pueblo le daban pequeñas labores y él sin problemas las realizaba para ganarse unas propinas que iba juntando poco a poco.

Y ahí estaba, viviendo cómodamente en su pequeño departamento.

Gon suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su amigo. Siempre era tan considerado con él. La verdad, es que lo era con todo el mundo, pero Gon creía que su relación con Leorio era como hermano mayor y menor o más bien como padre e hijo. A veces le daba un poco de pena que se preocupara tanto por él. Pero no quería ser desconsiderado, Leorio se esforzaba trabajando, y Gon no le rechazaría su esfuerzo; así que sólo le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas más sinceras y aceptaba su ayuda.

Pero claro, Gon también trataba de ayudar a Leorio cuando éste tenía un problema. No podía hacer mucho ya que su edad no se le permitía, pero nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados si su amigo necesitaba ayuda.

De repente un olor muy rico se apoderó de la sala de estar y Gon no pudo evitar remojarse los labios. El olor a filete y salsa le hacía babear inconscientemente. Fue a la cocina para saber si podía ayudar en algo a Leorio.

–Leorioo~ ¿qué haces?

Leorio desvía su mirada de la sartén para mirar al pequeño con una sonrisa. –¿Qué ves que hago? Estoy cocinando la cena.

–Hmm, ¿necesitas ayuda? –se balanceaba en sus pies de adelante y atrás.

–Puedo hacerlo solo, sabes, no soy un niño. –Gon hizo un pequeño puchero al escuchar eso, pero al segundo después soltó una risilla.

–Aun así, yo sé más de cocina que tú. –sacó la lengua en burla. Esta vez fue el turno de Leorio para inflar sus mejillas, y éstas se tornaron ligeramente rosas. Gon rio por lo bajo y salió de la cocina antes de que Leorio pudiese gritarle.

No era su intención enfadar a su amigo, pero de vez en cuanto le gustaba molestarlo un poco. Claro, sólo eran pequeñas bromas, él no querría dañarlo o insultarlo de alguna forma.

Se tiró al sofá y rodó unas veces hasta quedar sobre su estómago. De repente, recordó el camión y el auto misterioso que habían llegado hace unos minutos. Se preguntaba quiénes eran esas personas y si venían a quedarse.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

–Leorioo~ –llamó al mayor, que tenía dos platos con un filete y algunas verduras en sus manos.

–¿Qué pasa ahora?

–¿Has visto al camión que llegó hace un rato? Al parecer era un camión de mudanza, eso significa que tendremos nuevos vecinos –seguía hablando mientras Leorio acomodaba la mesa. –así que me preguntaba si podríamos ir a visitarlos. Ya sabes, para presentarnos y… ¡Esto está muy rico!

–¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Soy un gran chef. –probó un bocado y sonrió con satisfacción –Entonces, ¿nuevos vecinos dices? No me di cuenta. ¿Has visto dónde viven?

Gon hizo un puchero y se quedó mirando su carne, pensativo. Lamentablemente no había podido ver hacia dónde se dirigían, ni tampoco cómo eran esas personas. Finalmente, movió su cabeza en negación.

–De verdad me hubiese gustado conocerlos…

–Oh no te preocupes niño. Sabes, en el edificio de al lado hay un departamento sin habitar.

–¡Oh! ¿Crees que vivan ahí? –sus ojitos volvieron a brillas de emoción.

–Puede ser. Iremos a averiguarlo si te comes toda tu comida.

Gon hizo un pequeño "¡Hm!" en afirmación y se largó a comer su pedazo de filete emocionado.

No sabía por qué estaba tan ansioso, quizá sus vecinos sólo eran una pareja de ancianos como la otra vez. No creía que alguien traería a un niño a vivir a ese pueblo tan pobre. Pero Gon tenía un buen presentimiento. Y quería mantenerse apegado a él.

Después de lavar, secar y guardar los platos en su respectivo lugar, Gon se arregló para ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos. ¿Debía llevarles algún presente? Es lo que normalmente todos hacían cuando alguien nuevo se presentaba, pero no estaba seguro. Tampoco es como si tuviera algo para ofrecerles.

–Leorio~ –llamó con su cantarina voz.

Leorio se asomó por la puerta de la cocina –¿Pasa algo?

–¿Debo llevar algún regalo?

–No creo que sea necesario. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de sí viven ahí, Gon.

–Quizás tengas razón… –sus mejillas se inflaron.

Cuando Leorio gritó "Vamos" Gon sólo pudo sonreír emocionado y fue corriendo hacia la salida.

Bajaron desde el cuarto piso y caminaron sólo unos pocos pasos desde su edificio rosa pálido, hasta el edificio naranja, que era el que estaba en frente.

–¿Dónde es? ¿Dónde es? –Gon no podía evitar saltar.

–Hey, espera ahí. Es en el último piso.

Subieron hasta el sexto piso por las escaleras, y tocaron la única puerta que había. Pasaron segundos, y nadie habría. ¿Quizás no estaban? Gon volvió a tocar unas tres veces, pero un poco más fuerte. Pero con el mismo resultado; nadie salía. Leorio se puso detrás de Gon y miró por una pequeña ranura que había en la puerta. Lamentablemente, esa ranura sólo servía para mirar de adentro hacia afuera, y no podía ver nada.

Gon se desanimó. De verdad tenía un buen presentimiento. Además, los había visto llegar, ¿no?

–¡Ya sé! Podemos preguntarle a los demás. Quizás ellos sepan algo. –volvió a bajar las escaleras con Leorio detrás de él. Llegó a otra puerta en el piso de abajo, y esta vez, una mujer sólo un poco más alta que Gon, abrió la puerta.

–Gon, ¿qué te puedo ofrecer, pequeño? –le preguntó con su voz aguda y juguetona.

–Lamento molestarte a estas horas Biske, pero ¿no sabes si ha llegado alguien a este edificio?

–Hmm… –tocó su mentón pensando, pero negó con la cabeza chasqueando sus dientes –Lamentablemente no.

Gon se mostró un poco desilusionado, pero le regaló una sonrisa de igual forma –No importa, muchas gracias de todos modos.

Biske cerró la puerta y Gon le negó con la cabeza a Leorio.

–¿Quizás fue sólo tu imaginación?

–No lo creo, probablemente…

Sus labios se apretaron y sus mejillas se inflaron. Estaba un poco enfadado con su mente por jugarle bromas y un poco confundido; ya que sus instintos nunca le traicionaban. Y ese cosquilleo en su estómago le decía que aún no encontraba lo que buscaba, así que era imposible que esas personas no fueran reales.

–No te preocupes Gon. Quizás ni siquiera vivan en este edificio, sólo fue una idea mía.

En eso Leorio tenía razón. Gon no había visto a dónde exactamente vivían, sólo había visto que el camión estaba estacionado en frente de su edificio.

Gon sonrió recuperando las esperanzas de nuevo –Está bien Leorio, es muy probable que hayan llegado a otra casa. Con el tiempo lo descubriremos.

No se dijo más, y los dos partieron a sus respectivos hogares. Gon dejó a Leorio en el tercer piso donde se hallaba su departamento, y Gon subió hasta el cuarto donde estaba el suyo. Se adentró a su habitación y se sacó la camisa.

Se recostó en la cama y de reojo vio los cuadernos y libros que estaban encima de su escritorio. Hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado al recordar que tenía que estudiar para fin de año. Gracias a dios Leorio no había tocado ese tema.

Se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en los estudios, cálculos, fórmulas, lenguaje, etcétera. Tan sólo pensar que tenía que leer unas pocas páginas para la próxima semana lo llenaba de cansancio.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo al recuperar la consciencia, fue enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo medio paralizado por el frío. Y cómo no, si estaba sin camisa, arriba de la manta y con la ventana abierta. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y vio que eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana.

Se estaba acostumbrando a despertar a esas horas, aunque era una costumbre no muy bonita.

En vez de quedarse mirando el techo sin hacer nada, prefirió levantarse y buscar en su clóset una camisa y pantalón de pijama, y tratar de dormir. Recordó sus noches de insomnio en Isla Ballena. Cuando no podía dormir, Mito-san se acostaba con él y lo arrullaba hasta que se quedara dormido. Sonrió ante los _viejos tiempos_ en su antiguo hogar. Pronto volvería a visitar a su tía, decidió. Cuando hubiese terminado de juntar el dinero necesario para viajar.

Entonces recordó a las dos personas que llegaron el día anterior. ¿Habrá su imaginación jugado con él? Desde cierto punto de vista, esos muebles pudieron ser sólo artículos de venta del mini bazar de abajo. Y quizás las dos personas sólo eran los propietarios.

Cansado de pensar y llegar a la misma conclusión de que esas personas no eran lo que él creía, se levantó y salió al balcón. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró sus plantitas bien cuidadas como si pudiera entablar una conversación con ellas. Entonces, sin que lo tuviera previsto, en las calles -que a esa hora estaban oscuras- apareció una luz _bastante suave_.

No sabía por qué alguien estaría despierto a estas horas. Ningún negocio estaba abierto y para llegar a la ciudad tendría que caminar mucho tiempo.

La persona - _indistinguible-_ entró a un callejón oscuro, que ni siquiera la linterna era capaz de alumbrar por completo. A Gon le pareció misterioso y peligroso. Era mejor no involucrarse en los asuntos de personas ajenas.

Empezó a hacer bastante frío y era mejor entrar. Recordó que una ancianita le había pedido ir de compras por ella mañana y no quería llegar tarde o estar muy cansado para hacer la caminata, ya que, además, le pagarían. Fue directo a la cama y se arropó hasta la cabeza esperando a calentarse rápido. Cuando sus ojos al fin se sentían pesados…

 _BANG!_

Un fuerte disparo se escuchó e hizo eco por todo el sector. Gon se sobresaltó y salió rápidamente hacia el balcón. Pudo notar que muchas luces se estaban prendiendo, y ya podía escuchar a la gente murmurar preguntándose qué había pasado.

Entonces un golpe en la puerta lo asustó.

La persona que estaba tocando su puerta, ha de estar muy enojada o muy apurada. Ya que los golpes eran de todo menos suaves. Gon lentamente salió de su habitación y se quedó parado pensando en si abrir la puerta, o ir a dormir y fingir que nada ha pasado.

–¡Gon! ¡Por amor a dios abre la puerta!

Soltó un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo al saber que era nada más que Leorio. Corriendo abrió la puerta y Leorio lo levantó en un _fuerte_ abrazo.

–¡No sabes el susto que me he dado! El disparo se escuchó tan cerca que de inmediato pensé que había sido aquí. ¡Creí por un momento que te había perdido! –Gon rodó sus ojos por lo exagerado de su amigo. Pero admitió que también se había asustado.

–También me asusté Leorio, pero el disparo vino de la calle del frente. –el hombre al fin bajó a Gon y éste de inmediato lo arrastró al balcón. Entonces, un fuerte grito de terror y angustia resonó incluso más fuerte que el anterior disparo. –Al parecer lograron herir a alguien…–a pesar de que estaba temblando -¿ _de frío o temor?-_ Gon se paró en la barandilla como si eso lo ayudaría a ver mejor.

–No puedo creer que alguien haya traído un arma. Y mucho peor, ha lastimado a alguien…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una mujer pidiendo ayuda.

–Mierda. –Leorio visualizó a la mujer que había salido a la calle llena de sangre. Pero al parecer no era de ella.

Reaccionó en unos segundos y salió corriendo del departamento de Gon para ir a atender a quien sea que hayan malherido.

Sin embargo, Gon no se movió de su lugar, pensando que, el disparo se oyó tan sólo unos segundos después de que esa persona entrara al callejón. _Y_ _que desafortunadamente ese callejón daba al jardín trasero de la casa de la víctima._

* * *

Espero le den una oportunidad! Yo estaré trabajando en el capítulo dos ~ prometo hacerlo más interesante D:  
¡Saludos!


	2. ¡Qué día tan extraño!

Lo siento soy una mala persona /3 Lo había actualizado en otro sitio, y se me olvidó actualizarlo aquí :c  
En fin, este capítulo tiene más narración de lo que tenía pensado ._. Además de que no estaba muy inspirada al momento de escribirlo...  
De todas formas **¡Disruten!**

* * *

Cuando Gon despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Leorio. Lamentablemente, cuando fue a tocar la puerta de su amigo, nadie respondió. Así que supuso que había salido más temprano de lo habitual. Después de todo, trabaja en un hospital público, y debe presentarse cada vez que lo llaman.

Bajó desde el sexto piso -piso donde vivía Leorio- para salir a la calle. Pensó que tal vez habría alguien a quién podría ayudar. Pero al levantar la vista, no vio a nadie. Quizás una o dos personas, pero iban corriendo como si algo los estuviese persiguiendo. Al pensar eso, Gon inmediatamente se puso alerta, aunque después de unos minutos todo se calmó.

Decidió ir a visitar a la ancianita a quien le debía un trabajo.

Y mientras iba caminando por la calle, pudo notar que un extraño silencio reinaba el pueblo. Es cierto que en ese preciso lugar no había niños, pero no significaba que todos los días fueran tan callados.

Sin embargo, Gon no dejó que eso lo afectara, y siguió su día como cualquier otro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la ancianita, se detuvo abruptamente. Puede ser que nadie se haya dado cuenta de esto, era sólo un mero detalle de todas formas. Pero la aguda visión de Gon pudo notar que la perilla de la puerta había sido forzada. Finos arañazos se veían por toda la perilla. Gon supuso que serían garras de gato las que estaban marcadas. Ya que era imposible que la uña de un ser humano fuese tan fina.

Además, el pestillo parecía haber sido quemado. Gon tocó la perilla para confirmarlo. Efectivamente estaba caliente, aunque no ardiendo, lo que significaba que había sido hace un rato.

En vez de quedarse pensando en la situación, llamó a la puerta para verificar si había alguien adentro, y si estaba bien. Pero tan sólo tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió acompañado de un crujir de madera vieja.

" _De seguro la casa es de hace años."_

Dio unos pasos entrando a la casa, sin embargo, no quiso "invadir" la propiedad, así que se quedó a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta.

–Ahm… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –Su voz no salió tan fuerte como esperaba, así que trató de hablar un poco más alto. –La puerta estaba abierta _"y un poco magullada"_ , no era mi intención entrar así… aquí…

De repente, se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando visualizó unos ojos _rojos_ que se asomaban por la ventana al fondo de la cocina. Admitió que se asustó al momento de verlo. Se sintió como estar en una de esas malas películas de terror que Leorio arrendaba. Claro que aquí no había cámaras, ni director, ni luces… y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Cuando los ojos rojos ya no lo estaban observando _-analizando-_ , la presión que sentía en su corazón _-¿por temor o adrenalina?-_ se esfumó. Y lo primero que atinó a hacer, fue abrir la ventana por donde se habían asomado esas esferas rojas, y saltar por ella.

Quería saber quién, qué, y por qué, ese alguien _o algo_ lo había estado observando.

–¡Espera!

Claro, su grito de advertencia causó el efecto contrario al receptor. En vez de parar, sólo lo miró nuevamente y corrió más rápido. Gon se sentía confuso, ni siquiera sabía por qué había salido corriendo. Un niño de trece años como él no debía estar metiéndose en situaciones como estas. _Mucho menos si parecían de película._

Siguió corriendo aún con su objetivo delante de él. Parecía que, lo que fuese que estaba persiguiendo, no tenía altamente la intención de perderlo de vista tampoco. Gon sentía que estaban jugando con él. Y eso no era divertido.

Dejó de correr después de unos minutos. Al momento de parar, la figura que había estado persiguiendo, también se detuvo. Pero a Gon ya no le importaba, él sabía que, si se acercaba, ésta se iba a alejar. Se la quedó viendo unos momentos más esperando que algo hiciese. Pero la figura sólo estaba parada, como descansando, en el mismo lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Era mejor volver a casa, ya que de seguro se estaba haciendo tarde, y ese callejón le daba mala espina. Se dio le vuelta, y al mismo tiempo, la figura lo encaró. No fue nada brusco, sólo se dio la vuelta, como esperando a que Gon siguiera corriendo. Gon lo miró a los ojos, y se sorprendió. Los ojos rojos y espeluznantes ya no estaban ahí. En cambio, sólo se veían unos ojos color ceniza. Gon se preguntó si los ojos rojos sólo había sido un efecto de mala luz, o lentes de contacto.

La figura se quedó parada minutos, y Gon ya se estaba empezando a cansar. ¿Esa cosa estaba viva siquiera? Al menos sus ojos no parecían estarlo. Y la increíble manera de permanecer quieta dejaba mucho que dudar.

Así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sabía que la figura no lo iba a seguir.

Sin embargo, después de observar el lugar en donde estaba, no había esperado encontrarse con un laberinto de calles.

Estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo, que no se dio cuenta de cuantas vueltas estuvieron dando, ni cuanto avanzaron. Gon no estaba seguro de si seguía en el pueblo. Era lo más seguro, y si era así, él nunca había visto esta parte de él antes.

Había callejones por la izquierda y derecha, incluso algunos estaban tapados con alambres o tablas.

Maldijo a lo que fuera que había estado persiguiendo.

Pero no dejó que el miedo lo consumiera. Lo último que necesitaba era perder la calma. Respiró hondo y caminó lentamente, tratando de hacer memoria para volver a casa.

–¡Aah! ¡Mierda! Estúpidas llaves, no sirven para nada si no para perderse. –Se escuchó el grito de cierto adolescente.

Leorio había tenido una mañana no muy agradable. Nunca pensó que la falta de una taza de pura cafeína le podría haber afectado tanto un día. Pero no era su culpa. ¡Claro que no! La señora con dolor de estómago se negaba a soltar su gato _-Atún-_ y tuvo que requerir a la fuerza. No quería hacerle daño a la señora, pero un gato-suelta-pelos en un hospital donde hay heridas y enfermos no es muy apropiado.

El maldito gato ese, parece que no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Leorio, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue acariciar su cara con esas patas filudas, _mugrientas,_ y suelta pelos suya.

Así que en estos momentos Leorio no sólo había perdido sus llaves, si no que estaba luchando con un fuerte ardor en toda su perfecta cara.

Respiró profundo cinco veces, llenando sus pulmones de aire no muy limpio, y se sobó los ojos que estaban brillosos gracias al viento que corría.

–Está bien, sólo iré a ver a Gon, me tranquilizaré, y de seguro me ayudará a encontrar mis llaves. –Un último suspiro salió de sus labios, y con toda la tranquilidad que nunca había tenido antes, bajó las escaleras.

Pero para su mala suerte, no vio las pequeñas llaves que yacían en el segundo escalón, y terminó tropezando con el pequeño llavero que Gon le había regalado en una de sus salidas. Con un no muy agradable beso al piso, sus lentes terminaron por romperse.

– _No importa…_ al cabo que ya era hora de comprar otros…–trató de darse ánimos.

Sus ánimos se derrumbaron cuando las llaves cayeron de las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Leorio concluyó que odiaba los llaveros.

–¡Al fin! ¡Sabía que no estaba tan lejos! –Gon estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo, disfrutando de la luz del sol y del aire limpio. _Bueno no tanto._

Se había olvidado por completo de la situación anterior, y decidió ir a casa. Caminar en vueltas y vueltas lo había cansado bastante. Admitió que este día _estaba_ extraño. Ahora entendía por qué la gente no quería salir de sus casas.

¿Quizás todo esto tenía que ver con el asesinato del día anterior?

Descartó esa idea de su mente y siguió caminando. Eso era una estupidez.

Miró al cielo y notó que el sol estaba casi en lo más alto. ¡Pronto sería hora de comer! Había pasado tiempo en esos callejones, se dio cuenta. Leorio de seguro iba a llegar pronto y aún no tenía nada hecho. Ni la comida, ni la tarea…

La bendita tarea.

Prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora. Si no tocaba el tema, de seguro Leorio lo dejaría pasar. Con eso resuelto, se puso a pensar en qué hacer para comer. Leorio de seguro llegaría con hambre, después de todo se fue bastante temprano.

Iba a subir las escaleras del edificio, cuando vio un pequeño destello venir de debajo de un escalón. Su curiosidad no lo detuvo, y para su sorpresa, ese destello provenía de las llaves de Leorio. Las reconocía gracias al llavero que le había regalado. ¡Entonces Leorio ya había llegado!

No sabía por qué sus llaves estaban tiradas bajo la escalera, de seguro había estado apurado y se le cayeron. El pobre debe estar buscándolas, así que era mejor no hacerlo esperar.

Pero tan sólo poner un pie en el escalón, escuchó un grito frustrado, y muy a lo lejos una carcajada.

El grito obviamente provenía de un molesto Leorio tratando de encontrar sus llaves. Pero quería saber de dónde venía la risa. Supuso que quien sea que estuviese riendo, se estaba riendo de un Leorio haciendo el ridículo.

Entonces alguien gritó. "Hey" era lo que había oído. ¿Lo llamaban a él? Levantó la vista tratando de buscar a alguien cerca. Si ya era difícil encontrar a alguien entre una multitud, aún más difícil era encontrar a alguien cuando no había nadie.

La voz siguió sonando en sus oídos hasta que miró hacia arriba al otro edificio primo al suyo.

En el _quinto_ piso, una persona estaba agitando su mano haciéndole señas. Gon sin saber qué hacer, sólo se apuntó a sí mismo, como confirmando que le hablaban a él. Eso causó una carcajada aún más fuerte del chico.

Cuando Gon se dio cuenta de que _nunca_ había visto a esa persona, se le ocurrió que podría ser el nuevo vecino anónimo que había llegado ayer.

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta ya había empezado a correr hacia el niño.

Lo que más lo sorprendió, fue que efectivamente _era_ un niño. Probablemente de su edad, y eso lo entusiasmó aún más.

Cuando llegó al quinto piso, vio al chico sujetando la barandilla fuertemente, mientras se reía _-efectivamente-_ de Leorio, que estaba pateando su maleta por quién sabe qué. Se quedó mirando al chico para memorizar su aspecto. Tenía un aspecto bastante… peculiar, admitió. Es decir, Gon nunca había visto a alguien con un cabello tan blanco y esponjoso como ese. Estaba seguro de que su abuelita y varios ancianos tenían el pelo blanco, pero eso no era nada como esto.

Este chico tenía el cabello tan esponjoso, que parecía algodón. Algodón suave, blanco, y brillante. Sus ojos eran de color azul. Un azul muy hermoso, un poco oscuros, pero hermosos, como un zafiro. Se dio cuenta de que tenía pestañas largas, curvas y delicadas. Gon se preguntó si este _chico_ era en realidad una _chica_. ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien con semejante piel! Con sólo verla podía adivinar que esa pálida, blanca piel, tenía una textura tan suave como la de un bebé.

Gon no sabía si el chico aún no se había percatado de su presencia, o sí lo había hecho, pero no quiso decir nada.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de sí, ya que cuando volvió a ver a los ojos zafiro del chico, éste lo estaba mirando fijamente también. Sólo que esta vez un poco más serio. Se preguntó si había sido maleducado haberse parado a mirarlo de esa manera. Iba a disculparse, pero un nuevo sonido lo interrumpió.

–Hey…

El chico albino le había hablado, esta vez más bajo que el grito anterior. Y sin duda su voz era tan dulce como lo había esperado, incluso mejor.

–Hey~ ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Eres sordo o algo así?

Se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Esto era complicado… nunca se había quedado sin palabras, pero por alguna razón esta situación era distinta. Así que prefirió hacer lo que siempre hacía.

–¡Soy Gon!

¡No era su culpa no haber planeado una mejor introducción! No esperaba encontrarse en este preciso momento con el _vecino nuevo_ , ni mucho menos esperar que éste era un chico de su edad. Estaba un poco nervioso, o más bien entusiasmado -bastante- entusiasmado para el gusto del otro.

–Sí, eso no fue exactamente lo que te pregunté.

–¡Ah! – ¿qué le había preguntado? Gon ni siquiera recordaba que el otro le hablara del todo. –Ahm… pues, no soy sordo, si es a lo que te refieres.

Gon nunca se había preocupado de hacer el ridículo. De hecho, era algo normal en él -según Leorio-. Pero por alguna razón, estaba bastante avergonzado ahora, y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

–¡Si serás idiota! ¡Claro que sé que no eres sordo! De ser así no habrías venido corriendo hasta aquí cuando te llamé, ¿no? –Claro, eso tenía sentido, Gon no recordaba eso…–Oye, ¿conoces al idiota que está peleando con una maleta? –apuntó al edificio del lado - _su_ edificio- y Gon logró ver a Leorio, que seguía gritándole a la maleta en el suelo.

–Es mi amigo, ¿por qué?

–Bueno, a pesar de que es bastante divertido verlo hacer ese _show_ –hizo comillas con los dedos –, ha estado gritando un buen rato y es molesto.

–Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención que te molestara.

–¿Estás bromeando? No hables como si fuera tu perro o algo así, no es tu culpa que sea tan infantil. ¿Cuántos años tiene, cuarenta? Necesita madurar…

No sabía si revelarle la verdadera juventud de Leorio, ya que de seguro no le creería, así que mejor se guardó su comentario.

–De todas formas –el chico le extendió una mano y Gon la aceptó sonriente. –, soy Killua, un gusto.

–¡El gusto es mío! ¡Soy Gon!

–Ya lo sé idiota.

Hablar con esta persona no era tan difícil como parecía.

* * *

¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Estoy feliz porque les haya gustado o3o  
¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	3. Mi misterioso vecino

No puedo creer que no he actualizado en más de un mes D: Juré nunca hacer esto, pero tuve problemitas. De todas formas; ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Hacen muy feliz a esta autora y me dan más ganas de escribir owo

 _(Mi escuela va a dar una gira de estudio a la cual yo no quiero ir, y por eso se causaron problemas en la escuela tanto como en mi casa. Sin embargo no he cambiado de opinión y mis padres concluyeron que me cambiarán de escuela.)_ Por eso el retraso, lo siento u3u

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Gon conoció a Killua, y ya eran los mejores amigos. Killua, según Leorio, literalmente vivía con Gon. Todas las mañanas, a las 7 de la mañana, Killua aparecía en su puerta, desayunaban juntos, y luego Gon se llevaba a Killua a sus lugares favoritos del pueblo.

Gon y Leorio le habían preguntado repetidas veces el por qué había llegado a un pueblo tan pobre como ese. Pero Killua solo atinaba a responder cosas como _"me gusta el lugar"_ o _"no me gustan las ciudades grandes",_ pero más información no podían sacarle.

Había muchas cosas que Gon no sabía de Killua. Y aunque Gon era extremadamente curioso y ansioso por saber el pasado de su amigo, tuvo que aprender a respetar su espacio personal.

Tres suaves golpes resonaron en su apartamento, y Gon ya sabía quién estaba detrás de esa puerta. Rápidamente cargó su mochila y salió para encontrarse con un Killua impaciente.

—¡No tienes idea de qué tan desordenado está mi cuarto! Digo, no es como si yo llegara y aventara las cosas así sin más, es solo que no tengo tiempo para doblar la ropa o guardar calcetines en cajones. ¡Soy un chico ocupado, aunque no lo parezca!

Es cierto que Killua no hablaba mucho de su pasado o familia, pero cuando un tema le interesaba -sobre todo cuando trataba de halagos hacia sí mismo- no había quién lo parara.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Killua respondió con un "hmm" interrogante —Que ni siquiera pasas en tu casa.

—¡Oh cállate! —hizo una pausa como pensando en un insulto o algo parecido —¡Esa es tú culpa! ¿Quién es el que me llama todos los días para ayudarlo en la tarea? ¿Eeeh?

—¡Es por eso que lo digo! ¡Mi casa debería ser la desordenada, no la tuya! —un murmullo salió de la boca de Killua, algo como "idiota", "es tu culpa", lo demás era inentendible.

Era cierto que Killua pasaba, prácticamente las veinticuatro horas y siete días de la semana en su casa. Pero a Gon no le importaba, le encantaba tener a alguien más con quien charlar. ¡No es que Leorio fuera aburrido! Todo lo contrario, era divertido pasar las tardes bebiendo chocolate -café para Leorio- y comer galletas cuando Leorio no tenía trabajo. Pero últimamente Gon se ha sentido más feliz y más acompañado. Además, le resultaba bastante cómicas las peleas entre Killua y Leorio.

Tener a Killua en su departamento ya era algo habitual. Era como un miembro más de la familia. Varias veces en las noches, Gon se quedaba despierto pensando en su tía Mito. Estaba seguro de que le hubiese encantado conocer a Killua. ¡Gon tenía que enviarle una carta! Una carta describiéndole lo genial que era Killua, y todas las travesuras y aventuras que tenían juntos. O quizás no todas, ya que la haría preocuparse.

Dejó salir una ligera carcajada al recordar los momentos divertidos que habían pasado juntos, y al pensar en la cara aterrorizada de Mito-san si se llegara a enterar.

Killua lo miró de reojo y soltó una pequeña sonrisa también. Gon estaba convencido de que había sido la persona más afortunada al haber encontrado a Killua ese día. Y estaba más que agradecido con Leorio por haber hecho el ridículo aquel entonces. Killua también lo estaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás emocionado? —Killua preguntó.

Estaban dentro de una limusina, en el asiento trasero jugando un aburrido y _antiguo_ juego de cartas. Ninguno sabía cómo jugar, así que inventaron las reglas, que Gon estaba seguro de que Killua las cambiaba o inventaba una nueva cada vez que estaba perdiendo, pero no le importaba.

Ahora mismo se dirigían a la ciudad de York Shin. Y sinceramente, Gon estaba nervioso. No era un tipo de "nervioso porque estaré solo en las calles con gente muy probablemente mala" o "nervioso de perderme y no poder llegar a casa porque está muy lejos". Era una mezcla de "nervioso porque esta era la segunda vez que visitaba la ciudad y no sabía cómo comportarse entre tanta gente… _importante_ " y "nervioso, _ansioso,_ de poder visitar la gran ciudad de nuevo".

La noche anterior, Killua había comentado que necesitaba encontrarse con un hombre importante, y tendría _ciertos_ negocios con él. " _Asuntos de familia_ ", había dicho, y según él se aburriría demasiado al estar solo, además de que era sólo un niño y muchas cosas podían pasar porque un niño caminaba solo en las calles.

Ya que Leorio tenía trabajo, no podía aceptar ir, así que Gon aceptó encantado. _Obviamente_ , Killua tenía las intenciones de invitar a Gon, incluso si Leorio no podía ir. De hecho, la única razón de haber inventado esa excusa tonta, era sólo porque no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Gon. ¡No era vergüenza! ¡Tampoco miedo! Era solo que, no le _gustaba_ pedir cosas a los amigos.

—Estoy… _emocionado_. Ansioso, sabes. Es un poco raro cambiar de ambiente tan de repente. —Gon lanzó un cuatro de corazones al montón de cartas y Killua sonrió gatunamente —Quiero decir, el pueblo es un lugar tan bondadoso, tan pequeño; me siento seguro ahí. En cambio, la ciudad es tan… _grande._ Leorio dice que es peligroso salir solo. —Killua asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes Gon, quédate conmigo y nada te pasará. —Killua sonrió de forma segura. Gon nunca había confiado tanto en una persona. No se le ocurría cómo Killua lo protegería, ya que Killua tenía la misma edad que él, pero no le importó. Si Killua le decía que lo protegería, entonces así iba a ser.

La limusina se detuvo en un lugar oscuro y silencioso. A Gon le daba mala espina este lugar, pero no dejó demostrar su temor. Killua parecía indiferente, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se habían estacionado.

Gon se sobresaltó cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Killua miró de reojo a Gon, sabiendo que éste se había asustado. Inmediatamente apartó su mirada hacia su mayordomo que obviamente había ignorado el sobresalto del otro.

—Vamos Gon. —Killua saltó de su asiento y una vez estando abajo estiró sus brazos al aire.

Gon examinó el lugar cuidadosamente. Sentía como si en cualquier momento, alguien aparecería de entre las sombras y lo atacaría.

—¡Gon! ¡No te quedes atrás, ven rápido!

—¡Ah! ¡Espera!

Cuando se acercó a Killua, éste lo tomó de su mano y se pusieron a correr adentrándose más a la oscuridad.

Cada vez que corrían más y más lejos de la luz, aumentaban las ganas de soltar la mano de Killua y salir de allí. Pero tampoco quería apartarse del albino, ya que no sabía el camino de vuelta. Ya no veía la luz del día. Sólo la oscuridad de un callejón extremadamente largo.

—Bien, hemos llegado. —Killua dijo en voz baja. Gon se dio cuenta de que se formaba un ligero eco en esa parte. Lo que le hizo querer quedarse callado y caminar más lento.

Killua miró hacia atrás sin saber por qué su amigo no respondía, y lo único que pudo captar fue que Gon estaba literalmente temblando.

—¿Pasa algo? —Se movió un poco más cerca, entonces Gon puso un dedo sobre sus labios advirtiéndole que se callase. Así que habló en un susurro. —¿Tienes frío?

—Killua no me gusta este lugar. Algo malo va a pasar.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Gon parpadeó un poco demasiado fuerte ante la verdad. —No te preocupes, hey, te dije que te protegeré, ¿cierto? —entonces, Gon siente un "click" en su mente. Como si un interruptor se hubiese prendido.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —Killua se asustó por la pregunta, pero no lo demostró. No pensó que Gon se atrevería a preguntar sobre la razón.

—Te protegeré del miedo Gon… si tienes miedo sólo…—tragó saliva con sabor a nerviosismo —sólo toma mi mano, ¿está bien?

—¡Hm! —la sonrisa de Gon le dio más confianza y soltó un suspiro sin saber que estaba reteniendo.

—Bien, vamos.

Gon no había notado que estaban parados frente a una ¿cafetería? O al menos eso es lo que decía el letrero con letras brillantes de neón. Pero ¿quién pondría una cafetería en medio de un callejón? Gon no lo sabía, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Así que se abstuvo de hacer preguntas y sólo siguió a su amigo delante suyo.

Cuando entraron a ese lugar, lo primero que pudo notar fue el fuerte olor a _cerveza_ , no a café. Además, la mayoría de los clientes del lugar, tenían puesto una gabardina bastante oscura, y que apenas les dejaba ver el rostro. De repente, Gon se sentía bastante expuesto.

—Espera. —Killua lo guío a una mesa e inmediatamente un garzón - _bastante informal-_ se acerca para tomar su orden. Como Gon no sabía qué clases de bebidas vendían, dejó que Killua pidiera por él.

Diez minutos más tarde, el _garzón_ llegó con dos vasos, uno de leche de chocolate, y otro con leche de vainilla. Además, Killua pidió una pizza individual para Gon, sabiendo que ya se acercaba la hora de comer.

—Killua, ¿qué vinimos a hacer aquí? —Bebió lentamente su leche, no muy seguro de si beber o no. No creía que Killua estuviese tratando de envenenarlo o algo parecido, pero ese color amarillo vainilla le daba un aspecto no muy apetecible a la bebida.

—De eso quería hablar ahora. —El albino dejó su vaso ya vacío en la mesa. —Necesito que me esperes aquí. —sacó un reloj de bolsillo y se lo pasó. —Si no llego en media hora, tú solo sal de aquí, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! —Killua le arrebató un pedazo de pizza y se camufló entre las muchas mesas hasta desaparecer de la vista de Gon. —Estúpido Killua.

No podía creer que Killua le había traído a una cafetería - _extraña_ \- y luego lo dejara abandonado con gente desconocida y peligrosa.

No se atrevía a volver solo a la limusina ya que no tenía la certeza de que ésta estaría allí aún. Y para colmo, tenía hambre y se negaba profundamente a comerse ese pedazo de pizza muy probablemente envenenado.

Así que se limitó a esperar a su amigo treinta minutos -ahora veinticinco- e ignorar las miradas de superioridad que le lanzaban los demás.

—No he tardado nada, no seas llorón.

Killua y Gon ya estaban caminando de vuelta a la limusina cogidos de la mano.

Después de pasar quince agobiantes minutos con esas miradas espeluznantes de gente horrible, Killua se había dignado a aparecer y a sacarlo en menos de lo que canta un gallo de esa cafetería - _que a cafetería no tenía mucha pinta-_

—Pues tú no eras el que estaba entremedio de toda esa gente extraña Killua. —Gon había permanecido con un puchero desde que salieron del local. —Además, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme sólo y luego arrastrarme de vuelta sin explicaciones?

—Como te dije, son asuntos de familia. —recalcó la palabra _familia_ para que le quedara claro. Pero eso no bastaba.

—Vamos Killua, ¿qué está pasando?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde Gon. Más tarde. —Vieron la limusina con el mismo mayordomo en la misma posición que cuando salieron. Gon admiró la paciencia que tenía. —Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos?

Aún estaba preocupado sobre los " _asuntos familiares"_ de Killua, pero al oír la palabra diversión, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. Al fin podría relajarse un poco.

—¡Eres genial Killua! ¡Aún no puedo creer que ganaste quinientos boletos!

Después de un cansador día, los chicos al fin decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso. Así que Gon invitó a Killua - _como siempre_ \- a cenar en su departamento.

—Tengo muy buena puntería sabes. Además, el juego que más daba boletos era el de baloncesto, así que no fue nada difícil. —su sonrisa era parecida a la de un gato que se había salido con la suya.

—¡Lo sé! Eres genial Killua. —Gon lo miraba con ojos de admiración. No sabía que su amigo era tan cool.

—¡I-idiota! ¡No lo digas de esa manera! —su cara se tiñó de un ligero rosa, pero aun así estaba sonriendo.

—Digo la verdad Killua. —Gon se rio de la vergüenza de su amigo. —¿Tienes hambre? No he preparado nada para cenar, pero tengo panqueques que me sobraron del desayuno. ¿Te gusta la miel?

Killua sonrió y respondió con un "Hm". Los dos estaban cansados después de este día tan agotador. Gon trataba de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto, además, ahora había sido con un nuevo amigo, y eso duplicaba la diversión. Y aunque un pequeño retorcijón en su estómago le decía que algo andaba mal, trató de no prestarle atención. Quizás Gon no conocía completamente a Killua aún, pero no creía que él podría meterse en problemas.

Los dos chicos llevaron dos platos con una montaña de panqueques, y en cada uno la miel y crema se derramaba desde la cima. Se sentaron en el sofá de tres cuerpos frente al mini televisor antiguo y reprodujeron una película de humor. Gon se reía con todas las bromas que le hacían al protagonista, menos con algunas que no lo entendía, y entonces Killua se reía de él por tener una mente tan pura. Algo que Gon tampoco lograba entender.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes era consciente de las horas que pasaban. Ya habían visto tres películas de distinto género cada una, y aún querían más. Sin embargo, cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, Gon se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya tendría que haberse ido a su casa. Se entristeció, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Killua haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Killua no parecía preocuparse por la hora como otras noches, y su cara estaba media somnolienta. Sólo bastaron unos pocos minutos hasta que las cabezas de los dos chicos chocaran entre ellas y sus ojos se cerraran. Cuando la película terminó el televisor quedó con la pantalla en negro y todo estaba en silencio, excepto por las manecillas inquietas del reloj.

Cuando los chicos ya pensaban inconscientemente que estaban solos en casa, unos brillantes ojos escarlata se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina examinando el lugar, buscando algo.

Ya era media noche cuando Leorio al fin llegaba a casa desde el hospital. Aunque no había tantos pacientes como otros días _-gracias a dios-_ , Leorio fue llamado para ayudar en una importante operación de riñón que había sido programada para durar tres horas. Sin embargo, un problema con la anestesia, además de una hemorragia interna, los retrasó cuatro a cinco horas. Pero afortunadamente el paciente salió en perfectas condiciones, y ahora su recuperación era un éxito.

Estacionó su auto pasado de años en la acera enfrente de su edificio como siempre, y se quedó sentado en su respectivo asiento de conductor a descansar unos minutos antes de salir y subir seis pisos.

Su mirada vagó entre los dos edificios casi comparándolos. Entonces recordó que Gon iba a salir ese mismo día con Killua. Se preguntaba si ya habían regresado _-más les valía o si no estaría muy preocupado-._ A Leorio no le gustaba que Gon saliera sin él, ya que el chico era revoltoso y fácil de meterse en problemas, aún si no fuese intencionalmente.

Miró hacia el departamento de Gon, tratando de ver alguna luz prendida o alguna señal de que el chico estuviera ahí. Claro, todo estaba apagado, pero eso debía ser porque ya era tarde y debería estar durmiendo. Después de todo Gon iba a la cama cerca de las nueve.

Salió del auto ya bastante descansado, e instintivamente miró hacia el departamento de su amigo una vez más buscando indicios de que éste estuviese bien.

Se regañó internamente por ser tan protector con el chico, pero no lo hacía apropósito.

Claro, no esperaba ver una extraña y amenazadoramente peligrosa figura oscura _colgando_ de la ventana del departamento. Tampoco esperaba que esta figura lo hubiese sentido y ahora lo estuviese mirando.

En vez de miedo por sí mismo, sintió un ligero pánico por ver a esa persona o incluso extraño animal a tal altura y con peligro de caer. Lamentablemente, la suerte le jugaba en contra - _tanto a él como a la criatura-_ , y por culpa de un mal movimiento de la figura, y un mal ladrillo puesto en la ventana, la cosa cayó al suelo tan repentinamente, que Leorio no había sido capaz de moverse de su lugar.

Sólo escuchó un grito de dolor y corrió hacia la persona lesionada en el suelo.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado c: Si así lo hicieron, los invito a dejarme un review ~ _(ayúdenme a inspirarme(¿?¿?¿?)_

No sé si me ausentaré tanto tiempo como ahora ¡Ojalá que no! D: Trataré de escribir cuando más inspiración tenga y les traeré otro capítulo pronto si diosito así me lo permite jeje~

Hasta la próxima |wo)/


End file.
